


Once a Panther, Always a Panther

by SquawksOfWisdom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 2D verse, 2d - Freeform, Brother Bear AU, F/M, I'll add more characters as I go??, PV, panthers are gr8, pv verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquawksOfWisdom/pseuds/SquawksOfWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridgette, a young village girl, suddenly finds out that she's been set up for a marriage as an alliance to another village. She soon finds out that although she had been chosen to be the soon-to-be-bride, her soulmate had already been chosen and she must destroy what binds her to that soul. Her bracelet. (Brother Bear AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Panther, Always a Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, welcome to the brother bear AU and I have a LOT of ideas for this story, do not fret! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's short, as it's more of an introduction than anything. Enjoy reading!

The loud buzzing of people talking woke a raven haired woman from her slumber, prompting her to groggily blink her eyes open. Her deep blue eyes stared at the roof of her tent, her thoughts a muddled mess. She sighed before she draped an arm over her eyes. “Why is he in my dreams now….?”  
  
“Bridgette! Bridgette!” An excited voice cheered before hastily jumping on said woman. “Guh!” Bridgette heaved in shock at the sudden weight on her before turning to the little girl who looked shockingly like her. “Marinette! You know I told you not to jump on me while I’m laying down!” Bridgette wheezed out as her little sister giggled at her expense.  
  
“Maman told me to wake you up! She said that there was big news about our village and another’s!” Marinette excitedly gushed as she bounced on top of her sister. “Ow ow ow, Mari, stop!” Bridgette whined before she lightly shoved Marinette off and sat up. Bridgette yawned before she stood up and stretched, watching her sister excitedly jump around the big, family tent.  
  
“Marinette?” Another voice called from outside the tent. “Alya!” Before Bridgette could blink, the little girl became a blur of black as she bolted for the door, shouting her friend’s name in the process. “Alya!!” Bridgette gave an airy laugh before she herself moved towards the entrance of the flap and lifted it open. Bridgette blinked in surprise at the people who gathered around the two poles at the end of the village.  
  
“Bridgette!” The poor girl blinked in surprise before the woman from the village excitedly flocked around her, the buzzing grew incomprehensible to the girl’s ears. Luckily for her, a hero pushed her way to the crowd and made everyone hush up. “Krystal!’ Bridgette exclaimed in surprise suddenly hooked her arm around her shoulders. “Alright ladies, give the poor girl some space!” Krystal laughed as she leaned on Bridgette.  
  
“So, Bridgette, we’re going to have a marriage alliance on the Spring Equinox with another village! Isn’t that exciting?” Krystal peered into Bridgette’s eyes with excitement, looking into Bridgette’s own orbs that were filled with excitement. “Really? What a grand time! Who’s getting married?” She asked excitedly, looking around as a hush silence befell the group. “Bridgette..” Krystal started, catching Bridgette’s attention. “That person….”

_"Is you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Bridgette and Felix need more love okay, fight me. No, actually, don't, and I hope you choose to continue reading. New chapters coming soon


End file.
